The above-referenced patent applications disclose a position sensor that is embedded in a suspension bushing assembly (such as the lower control arm bushing assembly) of a vehicle to serve as a feedback-sensing device for a control loop for one or more vehicle control systems. Such systems may include, e.g., antilock braking systems (ABS) and stability control systems that can, among other things, dynamically adjust the stiffness of shock absorbers to fit driving and road conditions.
As recognized herein, not only can such systems advantageously use signals representing the positions of various components, e.g., the position of a suspension control arm relative to the vehicle chassis, but also the speed at which a component moves, e.g., the speed at which the control arm is moving relative to the chassis. As further recognized herein, while the signal from a position sensor can be differentiated with respect to time to yield speed, the resulting processed signal may undesirably include noise and further may lack phase information, both of which can detract from the usefulness of the speed signal. With these recognitions in mind, the present invention is provided.